


Story To Tell

by Fortunato



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, everything he did changed the future so if we follow the logic we end up here, loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: A coda to Back to the Future.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Story To Tell

"Get this, my cousin calls me up in the middle of the night, says it's urgent, and he says 'Chuck, it's Marvin!' and right on the phone he plays me the exact song I'd written last week."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not. Note for note. I'm trying to figure out how my music leaked and all Marvin can give me is that it's some kid named Calvin Klein. And that's where it gets weird."

"Weirder than your stolen song?"

"Kid disappears. No trace. Thirteen years now. Next time I hear the name, it's fashion. So what's your ghost story."


End file.
